Council of Creators Episode 43
A Rider to Destroy Them All is the fourty-third episode of Council of Creators. It was written by BigRandomKaiju. Plot It was another normal day at the Bar, people were walking outside enjoying their freedom after being slaves of Lucifer.Terry was sleeping in his bed as usual, Nerd was doing nerd stuff, Cdr was finally watching an episode of Kamen Rider, Koopa was drinking tea as freaking usual, Hokuto Black King was making drinks for the Creators AS USUAL, Indominus was watching ANIMU (What's wrong with me?) Wolf was doing whatever she does and MKG was doing stuff that MKG does. After finishing watching the ANIMU, Excited, Indominus sprinted downstairs and screamed “KAIJU GIRLS SEASON TWO IS GONNA AIR IN 2018!”. Koopa spat out his tea and told Indominus. “Listen here kiddo, Uncle Koopa is gonna tell you something very important. NO FUCKING ONE LIKES KAIJU GIRLS”. Cdr also heard the news and tried to kill himself until he was interrupted by a loud bang on the Bar's front door. “Oh, it's probably my Coakes figure.”. Said Koopa. He walked to the front door and as he was going to open the door an arm punched a hole through the door and threw it right at Hokuto Black King knocking him down. “WHO ARE YOU?”. Asked Indominus furiously trying to impersionate Batman. As the black smoke that cloaked the mysterious indivividual dissipated and revealed his looks he said. “Genm...”. “HOLY SHIT IT'S A POWER RANGER!”. Screamed Cdr. Everyone looked at Cdr. “Cdr, that's obviously a Kamen Rider.”. Said MKG. Everyone else agreed.The Creators knew that a battle was imminent, so they prepared, but when Nerd looked at Genm... He thought that Genm looked like someone he knew, but when he tried to brush off these thoughts, he would simply start to think more about it. All of the Creators tried to fight against Genm, but he was too strong. He quickly brushed off all of them, but Indominus was the luckiest one due to his agility being greater, than Genm's. Until, Genm threw a couch at Indominus knocking him down. Genm, quickly threw the couch away and was ready to kill, Indominus. Until, he was stopped by Terry the Dodo Bird. Who, tackled Genm with enough force to send him flying two meters. Not liking this attack made by an “inferior” creature, Genm was ready to kill off Terry, but when he was about to punch the small birb, his fist stopped middair and quickly Genm started twitching, crounching and screaming in pain. “No, no, no... NO, I CAN'T LET HIM WIN OVER... OR ELSE MASTER WILL JUST DISCARD ME LIKE ONE OFF HIS OTHER PAWNS!”. Genm screamed while punching the floor in frustration. The now enraged Kamen Rider, got up and walked over close to Hokuto Black King and started to lift him up and sayed. “Well... whatever I'll just take you to master. He wants to have a talk with you, Hokuto.” “Wait,... wut?” Asked areally stoopid Cdr and he was quickly followed by Koopa. “Urmm... this is interesting, but what business could Hokuto have with Genm's, Master?”. “Maybe, Hokuto needs to repay some debt. Like money.” Answered MKG, while trying to think of others possibilities. “Anyways, I think it's be more important to track Genm down and rescue, Hokuto.” Said Wolf while petting Terry at the same time. Everyone else replied with “Yee”. “I don't why, but Genm reminds me of someone else... I'm probably just overthinking.”. Said Nerd while cleaning the rubble that was made by Genm's attack. (I have used “said” and “while “ in the same sentence two times. I think there's something affecting me). 3 HOURS LATER Both Genm and Hokuto were on some helicopter platform thingy. Hokuto, slowly starts to wake up due to the sun's beams hitting his eyes. “Look, who has woken up, Master's favorite pawn.” Said Genm trying to piss Hokuto off. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SCUM?! I AM ONE MASTER'S MOST POWERFUL SOLDIERS!” Furiously replied Hokuto. Hokuto, tried escape, but he was tied down. “Oh, yeah... I don't know if you know this, but you've become useless in Master's eyes. You've had a lot of chances to kill them all, but you've never done it... could it be? THAT YOU'VE STARTED TO LIKE THEM?!”. Replied Genm while laughing at the same time. “YOU SHOULD SHUT UP! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST LAIR OF HELL!” Screamed Hokuto and kicking the chair that Genm was sitting on with his tail. Right after falling due to Hokuto tail slapping away the chair that Genm was sitting on, Genm started to punch, kick Hokuto and screaming “SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR HIGHER UPS! YES, YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT! I HAVE A BIGGER RANK THAN YOU!”. Genm quickly stopped when he started twitching and rolling in the ground in pain and screaming. “NO, NO, NO STOP. YOU CAN'T TAKE CONTROL OVER YOUR BODY AGAIN. Genm gets interrupted by the Creators who have arrived to rescue Hokuto. “Why don't you give up, Genm? You're surounded and you'll get you ass easily kicked.” Said Indominus probably forgotten that he was almost killed by Genm. “Huh? You really think that I don't have any idea of what I'm doing with my job? Oh, I feel bad for you for not knowig what's gonna happen next...” . After finishing talking a dark mist covered Genm while he said. “Jouketsu, Night Rogue”. Genm form changed into another Kamen Rider like creature. “WAIT, YOU CAN CHANGE FORM?!” Screamed Indominus probably knowing his end was near. Genm now Night Rogue, quickly launched himself in the air and used his Transteam gun to create a thick, black mist which made almost impossible to see anything and used this to sneak attack the creators. As the smoke dissipated Night Rogue changed forms again. “Go extinct, Dark Kiva”. Dark Kiva used his sword to slash and create a hole right on where the helipad was and grabbed MKG and threw himself and MKG into the inside of the building. Using his sword he made various blows and which sent MKG flying against a wall crashing into someone's office (poor guy he only wanted to do his work in peace and maybe get a bonus from his boss). Koopa quickly joined the joined the fight and while Dark Kiva was distracted he blasted him with his beam. “Open Up, Leangle”. Dark Kiva changed into the Kamen Rider Leangle who quickly used his staff's blade to attack Koopa's crystal thing to DEAL MASSIVE DAMAGE and making Koopa unable to fight, but something Leangle wasn't expecting is that Indominus was ready to attack him with his strongest attack the saikyo (Note: saikyo means “ultimate” in japanese” PINGAS LAUNCHER. “Wait, did I do it? DID I DEFE-” As Indominus started celebrating a voice came from the cloud of smoke made by the explosion of the Pingas Launcher. “Robot in Grease BURAAAAA, Grease”. Leangle now as Kamen Rider Grease quickly changed his Twin Breaker into it's Beam Mode and unleashed his finisher on Indominus smashing the Creator against a window. Now, only three Creators were left standing being Wolf, Nerd and Cdr who instead of charging head on decided to unite their attacks into one to try to destroy Grease. Grease simply ran stood in place ready to take their attack and as soon as the attack hit Grease it created an explosion that made a hole in the upper floors. “Futile.. Futile, FUTILE, FUTILE, FUTILE, FUTILE ALL OF THIS IS FUTILE. Just give up now and I'll give all of you the sweet release of Death!”. Grease quickly followed with “All of you will be out of print, Kamen Rider Chronos.”. The Creators now seeing a chance to attack Chronos / Grease headed straight on to cancel his transformation, but the sounds of a clock chiming started to echo through the floor they were in and they were hit with the Roman numerals used on clocks which started to spin around Grease and he transformed into Chronos. “Now, all of you will be out of print.” Said Chronos as he activated his finisher with his Bugvisor Zwei and it announced. “Kimewaza, Critical Judgement”. Which was quickly followed by chainsaw noises. In the moment where Chronos was going to deal the finishing blow Cdr used his Ultra Defender to block the attack, but when both weapons collided it created an explosion which made the building crumble down killing almost everyone inside. Both the Creators and Chronos raised from the debris of the fallen building. “I should probably retreat the explosion has dealt massive damage to me, but I could use this moment to kill them all...” Said Chronos as he wiped the dust that was on top of him. “Wait, I have a question for you Chronos. Who are you?” Asked Nerd who had most of his body under a piece off a wall. “Ugh, you have probably figured you sad tinman... I think I should show you who I really am.” Chronos de-transformed and revealed to the Creators a tall man wearing a blue business suit. “Umm, you probably won't recognise me in this form. So, let me this form instead.” Chronos quickly changed into a hand with blue eyes drawn on it. “Uh, BRK?!”. Said all of the Creators. THE END Appearances Council of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Koopa * Wolfzilla * Indominus Rex 2016 * SuperNerd * Terry the Dodo Bird * MechaKingGhidorah789 * Hokuto Black King * Terry the Dodo Bird Villains *BRK Trivia * Yeah, I know I took a lot of time to finish this and I'm sorry to make all of you wait, but hey it's already out. * Initially MosuFan2004 was going to be in the episode, but he was scrapped due to some reasons. * This is probably the first time the Pingas Launcher has appeared on a COC episode. Category:Fanfiction Category:BRK's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2